One man's trash is another girl's treasure
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Naruto and Hinata live in a village that does not value them for who they are, when they are given a chance, will they leave the hateful Konoha village behind? Fem!Naruto, Naruto resembles Kushina instead of Minato in this fic, yuri, lesbians, Naruto x Hinata.
1. Fox whiskers and boxed lunches

**Chapter 1**

A little girl's shadow could be seen running through the heavy rain as the storm raged on, a mob of people had been chasing her for _so long._ The girl's young body could barely handle the excursion it is was being put under, her leg's ached and her body shivered as the rain drenched her thin, old and torn clothing. The large crowd of people, most of which who were carrying weapons such as pitch forks and kitchen knifes, screamed and yelled for her demise.

For her _death_.

She screamed and pleaded for someone to help her, _anyone_ to help her. But the doors and window's stayed closed, even if the lights were on inside the buildings. Subconsciously, she hoped that her begging was drowned out by the storm, hoping that they couldn't hear her, because if they could, it meant that they were just ignoring her and hoping for her death as much as the people chasing her were.

That they saw her as just a rat to be exterminated.

A pest.

Just like the dirt under their feet.

Her long, ankle length skirt, that had been reduced to a tarnished and muddy piece of scrap fabric, caught around her feet and she fell to the wet and harsh concrete road. She scrambled to get up before the mob of people calling for her death caught up with her, but she wasn't fast enough. A pair of large, rough hand's hooked under her arm's and dragged her kicking and screaming into a nearby alleyway, tossing her back onto the ground, the rough surface tearing at her fragile skin.

The man who had dragged her into the alleyway stood in front of her now, grinning sadistically down at her as he retrieved a knife from his pocket, the numerous people behind him leering at her with a hunger for suffering, her suffering.

"You murdered my family, demon." He said as he approached the girl who was shivering in fear. "Now, you will get what you deserve. . ." He lunged at her and slammed the girl's body against the brick wall, the heavily exhausted girl yelping in shock.

Tears slipped down the girl's cheeks as she weakly struggled against the older man's grip. "P-please, I didn't d-do an-anything!" The storm's rain water mixed in with her tears, making her crying unnoticeable, although it wasn't likely that anyone would have cared even if they could see them.

Her vision flashed white as the man violently slapped her, the right side of her face harshly meeting the brick wall. "Do not pollute the air with your lies, you disgusting monster." He yelled, bashing her head once again to the brick wall.

The red haired girl's vision had started clouding over as the man hit her head against the brick wall. Her small hand's wrapped around the man's hands and tried to pull them away, her small body unable to stand the abuse.

"S-stop!. . ." She choked out, feebly pulling at the stronger man's arms.

The man laughed at her plea's and brought his knife to the young girl's left cheek, grazing it slightly to bring the girl's attention to it. Gasping, she tried to shift her face away from it but the man kept her head still with a rough hand wrapped around here neck. She struggled but instantly stilled as the knife slightly cut into her cheek horizontaly.

slicing through the skin, the man deeply cut into her cheek's, giving the girl "whiskers" as he put it, saying she didn't deserve to look like the humans she had slaughtered. Screams and sobs reverberated through the streets as the man sliced through the child's skin. But nobody listened.

Nobody came to stop him.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Gasping, Naruto jolted from the warmth of her bed and shivered as tears leaked over her scared cheeks. Hesitantly, she raised her left hand to her right cheek, brushing her thumb over the indents upon her otherwise soft cheek's. Realizing that it had not been a nightmare, but a memory. Her red hair was plastered against the pale and clammy skin of her face, creating a curtain affect around her head, shielding her fearful expression from the world around her.

Pale, lithe legs shifted underneath her thin blanket and her ruffled hair shifted against the piece of stained foam she used as a pillow, unsatisfied with the warmth barely kept within their layers. She had found the thin blanket in a set of dumpsters as she was looking for food or clothing, the blanket was obviously made for warmer weathers and didn't help her much in the middle of winter.

The piece of foam had been ripped off of the arm of a rotting couch, she would have scavenged more of it's part's but the rest of it had vomit or some other unsavory substance stained through it. Luckily, the foam was only stained with water and sweat, she used a couple plastic bags as a pillow case and had found a teared apart teddy bear that had some of the fur and stuffing left in which made the pillow somewhat bearable.

The red haired girl lifted the blanket off of her and half stumbled in her tired state to the entrance of her room, it couldn't really be called a "door" since it was just an unusable sheet that she had nailed into the doorway, giving her the illusion of privacy. The reason it was unusable was for the factor of fabric always giving her a nasty rash if she slept on it, and it wasn't like any doctor would help her with such issues, but the sheet was in a very good state, so she didn't want to throw it away.

Pushing the sheet to the side, she walked down the hallway, looking up and noticing someone had broken in and spray painted the word "Monster" over her recently cleaned walls. Snorting, Naruto mentally noted that they were probably too cowardly to confront her instead and made her way down the hall to the small bathroom.

She hadn't had enough money to afford an apartment that had a bath, so all she had in the bathroom was a metal instead of ceramic sink, a small bin and a space for the shower, closed off by half-rotten shower curtains.

Pushing the shower curtain to the side, Naruto twisted the cold water nozzle, she also hadn't had enough money to have hot water installed, and got ready for her next day in the ninja academy.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Opening the mostly non-rotten wooden crate she used as a wardrobe, because if she didn't hide them somewhere the rats would get to them, a damp haired and faintly shivering Naruto contemplated what she would ware today. Of course, she didn't have many choices of clothing, she could _barely_ afford food, why the hell would she waste money on nice clothes?

Either way, the only clothes she had to ware were a clean yet slightly stained white shirt, a pair of torn black shorts, a very skimpy and slutty pink dress (That she had been given by a balding old man who had been looking at her like a piece of meat), a knee length dark blue skirt that had once reached her ankles, a slightly torn knee length old black coat that she had gotten from a blind old lady that she was certain hadn't known she was Naruto, and a pair of old slip on shoes that were a little too big for her, she had been fortunate enough for a lady who was running home from the rain to leave the shoes behind as she ran past the red haired girl.

Sometimes if it was really cold she would wear the jacket while she was sleeping, but she didn't want it to get dirty too quickly and have to wash it in the cold river water so she only wore it to bed on the unbearable nights.

She decided she would wear her slightly stained white shirt with the old black coat over it and her slightly torn black shorts, that reached to her knee's just like the coat did. Bunching up her long, straight crimson hair behind her head she held it back with a piece of string, leaving only her bang's falling in front of her face.

Slipping into her shoes, Naruto left her ratty apartment and headed towards the academy.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Reaching the large gates that stood in front of the school, Naruto leaped and climbed over it instead of opening it the normal way, it was one of her routines that kept her in a somewhat good shape, considering she didn't have much money for good food.

Landing in a crouch, she got up and looked around at the other kids hanging around the school ground, the all avoiding her because she smelled horrible and because she was Naruto, but she liked acting normal for once, like she was just another girl at school, dreaming of becoming a great kunoichi (Even though the only reason she joined the academy was so she could defend herself from the people of Konoha).

She slowly made her way towards Iruka's class, since she was early she didn't have to rush herself into a room of people she mostly hated, the exception being Iruka himself, of course.

Entering the class, she slightly bowed to Iruka-sensei and looked to see what chairs were available, most of the girls weren't here yet because they were probably still prettying themselves up, so the seat next to Saskue was empty and, because she despised sitting next to most of the female students and since Hinata's was also taken, she decided she would sit next to the teme.

Approaching the desk, Naruto addressed the Uchiha was a small nod and sat down, earning a "Hn" from the quietly brooding boy, although he did shift away from her slightly when her clothe's smell reached his nose. Leaning back in her seat and pulling out a school-owned book, she waited for the girls to arrive, which would obviously cause quite a commotion (Although she kind of liked the attention anyway).

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Shikamaru was definitely one of the easier people to talk to for Hinata, since most of the time he was asleep anyway, although he always seemed to hear everything anyway, Hinata wondered how he did that. At the moment Hinata was talking about a book she had recently read and enjoyed, nothing really that special but definitely notable.

Although she wasn't having an overall bad time speaking to Shikamaru, her mood noticeably brightened with the appearance of a certain red head, Shikamaru observed this with a single thinly opened, sleepy eye.

Looking over to the seat unoccupied by Shikamaru, Hinata's expression was dampened at it already being taken by Kiba. _'_ _Oh, well'_ she mentally shrugged, _'I can talk to her at recess'_.

She continued talking with Shikamaru about her book, earning half-conscious remarks from him, when her conversation was once again interrupted. Although, this time it wasn't just Hinata who's attention it drew.

Two girls, infamous for their feud involving a certain Uchiha, stormed into the class room. Butting heads like arguing bulls, they made a B-line towards his chair, Hinata's noticing it was already occupied by her fiery red head.

Hinata really wasn't worried, Naruto could beat Sakura and Ino in a fight any day, and it wasn't like she would feel sad afterwards anyway, she was above petty insults after all.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Finally, a certain pink and blonde haired pair of girls entered the class room, bickering about who would sit next to "Sasuke-kun". They rushed over to the seat only to see that the spot was already taken.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" The pink haired one, named Sakura, said unnecessarily loudly, glaring down and pointing at the blue eyed girl who was silently sitting in the chair.

"Sitting down, I believe" She said with raised eyebrows, like Sakura hadn't apparently noticed.

"No! What are you doing sitting in my spot!" The annoying girl screeched, glaring down at the calm girl.

"I'm pretty sure we don't have assigned seats in this class, Sakura." She dryly stated, going back to reading from the book she had borrowed from the school library.

"That doesn't matter! I'm meant to sit next to Sasuke-kun" Sakura seemed to have been practicing night and day to give a perfect impression of a banshee and she passed with flying colours, maybe Naruto should dunk her head underwater and see if she could breath in it. . .

The bleach blonde standing next to her glared at the pink haired girls shouted statement, starting up another argument with Sakura about who was Sasuke's girlfriend.

Finally, Iruka came up from his desk and over to the two bickering girls. "Girls, girls. What's the problem here?" He asked as if he didn't already know, looking over to Naruto and quietly asking for an answer.

"I'm just sitting here really, I didn't start a fight." She said with a dry look, which the two girls screeched about her stealing their sasuke-kun's seat. If he were any other teacher, Naruto would have to get up and move to somewhere else, most likely getting detention too, but, since this was Iruka, who wasn't as sadistic as the rest, she knew it would be fine.

Iruka looked over to Ino and Sakura and waited for their answer, obviously already knowing what was happening.

"She took my seat with Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura both screeched, giving everyone in a mile radius a headache.

Iruka sighed and looked at the girl's, "Why don't you just sit somewhere else then, I'm sure you will have more opportunities to sit with Sasuke later." And with that he walked away and sat back down in his chair, sitting down and started the name roll. Sakura and Ino looked angrily down at the reading Naruto but left to sit somewhere else.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

It was time for the class's lunch break and everyone but Iruka-sensei left the room, either bringing out money to buy something at the cafeteria or taking out their boxed lunches.

Naruto just sat at the swing set and kept reading her book, she had had a cup of instant ramen for breakfast and hadn't had any food to take with her to school, so she just decided to have food after school was out.

She kept on reading, ignoring the growling coming from her stomach, until a shadow covered her, she looked up and found that Hinata had decided to approach her, blushing slightly from shyness.

"Hi, Naruto-san. . ." She said with her eye's looking at the red heads knee's instead of her eye's. That is, until she noticed something, a frown made it's way onto Hinata's face and she looked up to Naruto's eye's. "D-don't you have any food, Naruto?" She had noticed the growling and had also seen that Naruto hadn't brought anything to eat at the academy.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata-san. Um, no, I haven't. . .actually. . ." She always felt awkward with talking about her money troubles with people who cared about her, because she didn't want to guilt trip them into giving her money and she didn't want to be seen as a charity case either.

"W-well, um. If y-you want. . .I could share some of my food with you. . .I always get two boxed lunches from the servants because m-my father says I'm too scrawny. . ." She said, looking worriedly up at the blue eyed girl.

Naruto felt a surge of contempt pulse inside of her, Hinata was one of the nicest people she had ever met, and her father treated her like crap. Hinata had a lot of hidden potential to, and if only Hiashi wasn't being such a fucking asshole, Hinata would have a chance of becoming what she had the potential to be. Either way, it seemed that Hinata wouldn't be going hungry for her to have food, and so she decided to accept the offer.

"Well, only if you want to Hinata-san. But yes, thank you for your generosity." She said, bowing her head as a sign of respect.

The two friends sat next to each other under the tree's shade and ate their lunches together, until the calm silence was finally broken by Naruto.

"You know, if you don't like the way I smell, you don't have to sit near me." She said while physically restraining herself from scarfing down the wonderfully cooked food.

"N-no. . .It's really fine, you d-don't smell that b-bad anyway. . ." The lavender eyed girl murmured, noticing the way the blue eyed one tried to hold back from eating the food quickly. If it were up to her, she would give Naruto as much food, money and shelter as she needed. But her father would be very angry with her for helping the girl, and would probably find a way of hurting Naruto more just to spite Hinata. Right now, the only thing she could do was give the girl her second boxed lunch, it wasn't like she was that big of an eater anyway.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

 **Hi everybody! I hope you like this chapter and are anticipating the next!**

 **Please comment, any criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Alleyway dumpsters and wedding rings

**Chapter 2**

Saturday's cold, rainy morning found Naruto rummaging through some full to the brim dumpsters. She went for the entirely full dumpsters first because they had new garbage that hadn't had much time to rot or absorb the rancid liquids in the garbage. Her nose had learnt to shut off it's sense of smell when she was going through her own version of shopping, the bonus being she didn't have to pay and that there weren't any store owners to scream and yell at her to leave.

She found herself in a very particular alleyway today, looking for breakfast. There was still some blood stained to the alleyway's end, a dirt covered hand came up to brush at her "Whiskers". She hadn't been here for such a long time, a crying child in the back of her mind remembering what had occurred here. Shaking her head to snap herself out of her daze, Naruto looked to the lonesome dumpster on the right side of the alleyway and quickly climbed up onto it and opened it's stained cover.

The edge of the large garbage storage unit was digging into her abdomen, the red haired girl was certain there would be a blotchy bruise swimming across her belly by the next morning, but it was a better option than having an empty stomach.

The clanking of metal caught her attention and she carefully shifted through some of the rubbish, gasping in surprise as she came across a _diamond fucking ring._ "What." She said flatly, her mind still trying to catch up with the situation and not being able to put much emotion into her voice.

If she wasn't mistaken this was probably a wedding ring, a very expensive one at that. If she had connections to a decent pawn shop this could feed her for a fucking month in the least, maybe even get her a better bed to sleep on, like one of those fancy sleeping bag things. She sighed, disappointed, unfortunately she wasn't allowed in any of the decent pawn shops, the only reason the ratty ones let her in was because she sometimes came in with some pretty good stuff, although they never paid her for what it was worth. . .

She looked up to the building that the dumpster was place next to, it looked pretty nice, something a wealthy but not stinking rich person would stay in. She wouldn't be allowed in _there,_ the only reason she had a place to stay was because the landlord's desperation for money outweighed his hatred of her, of course that didn't stop him from giving her the worst room in the building.

Hopping out of the dumpster, Naruto looked down at the gleaming ring in her dirty hands, _it looked so out of place with her._ How the hell was she supposed to get it back to it's owner? More importantly why did she care? It was likely that the man or woman who used to wear it wouldn't be grateful and would probably think the red haired girl had stolen it, giving her another bruise to worry about too.

"N-Naruto-san? What a y-you doing here?" A stuttered questions came to her ears from the entrance to the alleyway. Looking over in it's direction, Naruto found the speaker to be none other than a blushing Hinata.

"Eh? I was just looking around to see if anything worth taking was around here you know? What about you?" Of course the blue haired hyuga knew that Naruto had also been looking for food, but her shame filled thought was interrupted by something that the red head was holding.

"I was j-just taking a morning stroll, w-what's that you're h-holding?" The girl shakily asked, slightly gesturing to the shiny object in Naruto's hand.

"Oh, this? Weird thing, it's a _wedding ring._ I found it in this dumpster. I think it's owner lives in this apartment complex but I don't think they'd let me in." She stated, opening her hand to show Hinata the ring.

Hinata walked closer to the blonde and softly took the ring from her scratched up hands. Looking into her deep blue eyes, Hinata smiled and replied "I'll find it's owner for you. Could you wait here for a while?"

Blushing slightly from the close proximity of the other girl, the blonde nodded and sat down against the alleyway's brick wall. "I'll be here until you come back."

The blue haired girl nodded and exited the alleyway, making her way towards the front door to the apartment complex.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Entering the building's lobby, Hinata looked around to see if they was a receptionist that she could talk to. A middle age looking woman who had makeup caked on her face and was wearing an extremely revealing dress was sitting behind a desk at the end of the large room, filing her hot pink coloured finger nails. Hinata wondered if the complex doubled as a brothel in the back of her mind, buried under her many layers of shyness and modesty was a very sarcastic person.

The blue haired girl walked over to the desk and hesitantly cleared her throat in front of the woman, who was reading some sort of gossip magazine. After the woman ignored her further, she decided to speak up.

"U-um, excuse me?" She stuttered over her words and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, just gimme a second. . ." The older woman muttered, flicking to another page of her magazine.

Five minutes passed, Hinata quietly tried to interrupt the woman's reading once again, only to be answered with another "Yeah, just wait a bit. . ." and another flicking of pages.

Ten minutes, "I'll be a sec. . ." Another flicking of pages.

Fifteen minutes.

 _Eighteen_ minutes. . .

 _Twenty. Fucking. Minutes._

"M'kay, what do you want." The rude woman stated more than asked to a slightly red faced Hinata.

"Yes. Well, Naruto-San found this ring in the garbage next to this b-" She cut off.

"That bitch? Probably fucking stole it. Where is it?" The woman held out her hand without even an apology for cutting the younger girl off.

Slowly inhaling through her nose, Hinata tried to control her anger. Not only had she been cut off, if it was just that she could deal with it, a lot of people did that a lot of the time. But she had insulted _Naruto-San,_ one of the nicest people she had ever known. Without speaking she handed the ring over to the scowling woman, who took the ring and twisted it around in her hand, looking at it in different angles before putting it in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" The blue haired Hyuga tensely asked, the red spreading throughout her face.

"Ya. It's totally mine." The scantily dressed woman stated, even though she already had a wedding ring on her right ring finger.

 _That. Was. The. Last. Fucking. Straw._

Slamming her hand down on the desk's surface, a growling Hinata drew her face extremely close to the surprised woman. "I am Hyuga Hinata, and you will listen to me when I speak. You shall _never_ insult Uzamaki Naruto ever again, _if I ever find out you have spoken ill of her there will be harsh consequences. Now. Give. Me. That. Ring."_ The trembling woman squeaked and quickly gave the ring back.

Smiling brightly, Hinata spoke once again. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Can you please tell me if there are any married men or women living in this building?" The trembling woman squeaked and shifted to her computer, looking through the building's files.

"T-there's a married couple on the second floor, room 17. . ." The woman said, trying to hide herself behind the computer.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and turned to the stairwell. She paused halfway over to it and looked over her shoulder, killing intent coming off of her in waves. " _But this doesn't mean you're on good terms with me._ " Hinata walked over to the stairs and began her ascent. **(1)**

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Knocking on the door labeled room 17, Hinata waited for the room's inhabitants to answer the door. Through the door she could hear someone yelling and rummaging through what sounded like a large amount of clothes, if Hinata's assumption was correct it was probably the ring's owner trying to find it.

The person seemed to hear Hinata's knocking as the noise abruptly ended, followed by a few seconds of silence before someone came running towards the door, opening it with such force that Hinata wouldn't have been surprised if the door had been ripped off of it's hinges.

A woman's face covered in running mascara caused from crying, smeared lipstick and eye shadow was what Hinata was met with. The woman was shorter than Hinata (Which was saying something), a little plump and had black hair that was held in three separate spheres.

Taking a step back from the woman's close proximity to her, she coughed into her hand and tried to greet the clearly hysterical woman in a polite manner.

"Hello, ma'am. Have you recently lost a ring?" She questioned, her residual anger keeping her shy demeanor at bay.

The woman's quivering and distraught face brightened with shocked hope. "M-my wedding ring!? Do you have it?!" She desperately asked, obviously having looked for the ring for a very long time.

"I'm not sure if it's your's but here it is." She held out the ring and the woman's quivering hand's took it out of her palm.

The woman's teary eye's scanned over it, searching for any similarities to her wedding ring. Tears slowly started running down her mascara stained cheek's and she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, repeatedly thanking her for bringing it back.

"W-well, actually miss I wasn't thuh-the one who f-found it." Hinata tried to speak through the woman's crushing hug, air constricting out of her lung's.

"Hm? Well then who do I have to thank?" The woman released Hinata from her python-like hug, her mood clearly being brightened with the positive turn of events.

"W-well, Uzamaki Naruto found your ring in this building's dumpsters. She's waiting outside." Hinata informed the woman, hoping that she wouldn't have a negative reaction to the name like the receptionist had.

"Why didn't she come in with you?" She asked curiously.

"She's really shy. . ." Hinata lied, saying that the red haired girl wasn't allowed inside of the building would just bring more troublesome **(2)** questions.

"Oh, the poor girl. . ." She woman murmured with a solemn look on her face, as quick as it was there it was replaced by a cheerful expression once again. "Either way, please thank her for me. This ring means more to me than anyone could possibly understand. Also, please give this to her, a token of my gratitude." The woman smiled and fished a sum of money out of her kimono's fold, placing it in the blue haired girl's hand.

"I'll make sure to do so, ma'am." The girl stated, turning and making her way out of the hall.

Madam Shijimi turned and closed the door to her room, looking around at the mess she had made in her room. Sighing, she began picking up her clothes and placing them back in the wardrobe and fixing her bed covers.

After fixing her room back to it's original tidiness, she looked around to see if everything was back in it's place. Feeling as if something was off, she noticed one specific thing was out of it's place, again.

"Tora-chan? Tora-chan!?" **(3)** She sighed, looks like there was going to be one more D level mission today, she really wished Tora wouldn't run away so much. . .

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Exiting the apartment complex, Hinata turned to the right and entered the alleyway next to it. Walking down the damp and narrow passage paved with cement, Hinata looked around to see where Naruto could possibly be. She knew the girl enough to know that she wouldn't have left without telling her, so she was probably around here somewhere.

The rusty dumpster hid the red haired girl quite well, but the little sniffles Naruto made when she was sleeping still echoed throughout the alleyway. Walking forward a bit more, Hinata found the girl leaning against the dirty metal asleep, her long red hair stained with dirt mixed well with the coppery rust crusting around the edges of the large rubbish container. When it was cleaned Naruto's hair shined like fire, reflecting how fiery the girl's personality could truly be, but at the moment it took the shade of a mute crimson.

Placing her hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder, Hinata tried shaking the girl awake but the sniffles continued throughout her efforts. Sighing, she hooked her right arm under Naruto's knee's and her left around the girl's back, and picked Naruto up. Not many people knew but Hinata had pretty good upper body strength, and Naruto wasn't that heavy in the first place so it was pretty easy to hold the girl bridal style.

Blushing at the concept of Naruto in a wedding dress, Hinata left the alleyway and leaped to the roofs of the buildings. She was not going to deal with the villagers prejudice of Naruto today.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Naruto had decided to take a nap after half an hour passed, she had hidden herself behind the dumpster and trusted it to hide her from anyone who would take advantage of her when she couldn't fight back. Hinata knew that she wouldn't leave without telling her so she didn't have to worry about the shy girl thinking she had left without informing her.

The first thing she noticed as she awoke was the wind running through her hair and the heartbeat of someone right next to her ear. Knowing that anyone with ill intentions wouldn't be so gentle with her, she already knew that it was her blue haired friend carrying her, deducing that the girl had found her while she was asleep and had failed to wake her up so had decided to carry her away from the rather bad smelling alleyway.

Snuggling into Hinata's chest, earning a blush and a slight glare from the girl, Naruto tried to go back to sleep. _Tried,_ being the key word. Pouting at how she wasn't tired enough to sleep in the other girl's arm's, she decided to talk with her carrier instead.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked, still too comfy to shift in the other girl's arm's. The blue haired girl didn't know where Naruto lived, Hinata already worried about her enough is it was Naruto didn't want her to be sick with worry.

"Hm? Oh, I don't really know. . ." Another blush of embarrassment found it's way onto the blunette's cheeks. Fading slightly, Hinata asked the blonde "Are you still hungry? I could buy you some food. . ."

For once a blush appeared on not Hinata's but _Naruto's_ cheeks, it was obvious what the blonde had been looking for in that dumpster, the blush grew deeper when her stomach decides now was the perfect time to sound it's hunger, growling loudly. The blushing redhead nodding and hid her face in the other girl's chest, a mirroring blush once again appearing on Hinata's face.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

Ramen was definitely the food of god's, Naruto decided.

Not only was it incredibly tasty but it was also very cheap, meaning Naruto could buy a lot of it without worrying that she wouldn't have enough money left for her over sized bills. Hinata had only eaten one bowl and a half where Naruto had eaten four, she preferred miso flavoured ramen but she liked all of the flavours either way so it wasn't a problem when Ichiraku ran out of it.

Hinata appeared to like beef ramen, since she had eaten one and a half bowls of it, although she was probably getting full by now considering not everybody had Naruto's stomach or metabolism.

Ayame seemed happy that Naruto had brought a friend with her today, but Hinata didn't know if this was because Naruto finally had a friend or if it was because they had another customer.

The two had avoided sharing a conversation for as long as they possibly could, Naruto because she didn't want Hinata to worry about her money problems and Hinata because she didn't want Naruto to worry about her family problems, so an awkward silence had filled in the ramen stand, along with the angry clanking of Hinata violently stabbing her noodles and stuffing them into her mouth, earning a curious glance from Naruto.

"What's wrong? You usually aren't this hot tempered." Naruto slipped her word's out with each swallow of noodles.

Harshly breathing out of her nose as she stiffly rubbed a hand over her stomach, Hinata realized she had eaten a little bit too much and couldn't finish her bowl. Seeing this, Naruto decided to "help" out her friend and slid the bowl from in front of Hinata to her part of the table, throwing a predatory grin at the terrified bowl of ramen, while still paying attention to her clearly angry friend.

"It's just, this lady was being an asshole in the building, she was speaking poorly of you. I reprimanded her but I still don't understand why people treat you that way, you haven't done anything deserving of that treatment!" Naruto nodded understandingly, that wasn't very surprising to her.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to defend me, you know. Your dad might hear about this, you know he doesn't like you being around me." Naruto said.

Hinata snorted, scowling slightly at the reminder that her father disapproved of the one positive influence in her life. "I don't care what he thinks! It's not like he sees me as his heir anyway! We both know I'm not the one who will inherit the Hyuuga name!" Tears of anger pricked at the edges of her eye's, her eyebrow's drawn together in anger.

Naruto hesitantly placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, a concerned look crossing over her face. "Hinata, you're not you name. You're your own person, he doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful girl as his daughter." Hinata's expression softened, her pale violet eye's staring deeply into Naruto's deep blue pair. Ever so slowly, their face's drew closer and, as both of their eye's slid shut, their lip's met in a soft, tender kiss that lasted for a full minute.

Her eye's opening slightly, Naruto broke the kiss, red swimming across her cheek's and blue eyes glued to the ground. "Was that alright? I-I mean, was it bad?" Wincing slightly, expecting a scowl of disgust to be across the normally smiling girl's face, she was surprised to see only love in those pale eye's.

"It was fine." Hinata's arm's encircled the other girl's body and pulled her close, the two staying in each other's embrace for a very long time.

It had been so long since either had indulged in the warmth of another's arm's. Hinata could remember when she was a toddler, with the fuzzy memories of her mother and her loving embrace. Naruto barely remembered anything similar to what she felt now, but if she thought about it for a very long time she could remember a vague sense of comfort and protection, probably from when she was a newborn baby.

Hinata's eye's looked up to the sky, and noticed how late it had gotten.

"It's getting pretty late, I think I should be going soon. . ." Hinata murmured, saddened that she would have to leave her blonde (girl?)friend for her unwelcoming family. If she had the choice she would stay with Naruto all day and night instead of going back to the cold Hyuga compound.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the ramen by the way." She said, her mood dampening slightly.

"I'll see you at the academy on Monday, okay?" Hinata smiled at the girl and briefly hugged her, getting out of her chair and looking at the blonde. "Goodbye, Naruto"

With that Hinata left Ichiraku ramen for the Hyuga compound, leaving Naruto to go back to her apartment and fall asleep to her face, dreaming of Hinata smiling at the blonde and hugging her close.

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

 **1-Hinata's going to be kind of different in this fanfic. She's still gonna be the shy little bunny that we all love but if you anger her enough she won't let you push her around.**

 **2-Hinata your Shikamaru's showing. . .**

 **3-I guess this can kind of be seen as a metal gear solid reference. . .**

 **-x-Line-Break-x-**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please reveiw! Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
